Nino Espada
by Hypo-chan
Summary: Quand Gin utilise une machine de Szayel qui mélange l'ADN des Espada ça fait des dégats!
1. Création

**Espada Nino **

Chapitre 1: Création

« J' m'ennuie... »

Gin se promenait dans les longs couloirs sombres de Las Noches. Il s'ennuyait depuis deux heures et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il trébucha et se cognat la tête contre une porte. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que c'était l'entrée du laboratoire de Szayel. Il entendit des bruits étranges provenant de la dite salle. Il se planqua et espionna, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

* * *

Szayel admirait son chef d'œuvre. Face à lui se tenait une énorme machine semblable à un ordinateur. Cet objet était relié à deux tubes liés à un grand tube central. Près de cette installation se trouvait un frigidaire dont la porte était fermée. L'espada numéro 8 s'exclama:

« Ca y est! C'est enfin prêt! »

Puis il partit du labo. Il n'avait pas remarqué que la porte de son laboratoire était encore légèrement ouverte.

* * *

Discrètement et rapidement, Gin entra dans le labo de Szayel et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur et appuya sur un bouton avec le signe « ON ». L'écran s'alluma.

« Veuillez sélectionner deux éprouvettes et en mettre une dans le tube de droite puis une autre dans celui de gauche avant de lancer le processus. »

Gin commença donc à fouiller dans le laboratoire mais aucune trace d'éprouvette. Il décida donc d'ouvrir le frigo et trouva 12 récipients soigneusement classés, chacun d'eux étiquetés. Il y avait une éprouvette par Espada en plus de celles de Gin et Aizen. L'ex capitaine de la troisième division prit les échantillons d'ADN de son supérieur et de lui même. Il en mit dans chaque tube. L'ordinateur se remit à parler.

« Veuillez choisir le mode de création. »

Gin s'approcha et vit les boutons : « Mode perfectionné », « Mode normal » et « Mode expresse ».

« Bon bah, j'ai pas tout mon temps alors... »

Il appuya sur le mode expresse. Le contenu des deux éprouvettes commença à bouillonner, un liquide bleu clair jaillit des récipients et remplit les 3 tubes.

« Veuillez choisir le physique dominant. »

Une photo d'Aizen et une autre de Gin apparurent sur l'écran.

« Hein? J'ai peut-être fait une connerie là... Comment ça s'arrête ce truc? Ah bah, peut-être que si j'appuie là... »

Il appuya sur la photo d'Aizen, mais rien ne se passa.

« Merde, merde! »

Dans sa précipitation, il appuya sur sa photo puis sur une dizaine de boutons.

« Vous avez sélectionné Aizen Sosuke en physique dominant. »

« Hein? Mais non, pas du tout! »

« Vous avez sélectionné Ichimaru Gin en caractère dominant. »

« Mais non, putain! »

« Lancement du processus de création. »

Gin remarqua le bouton OFF. Il appuya dessus.

« Mot de passe? »

« Euh... »

Il dit « Aizen-sama ».

« Mot de passe refusé. »

« Las Noches? »

« Mot de passe refusé. »

« PUTAIN! »

Il ne remarqua pas que le contenu du tube central bouillonnait.

« Machine de merde! »

« Mot de passe refusé. Veuillez régler les capacités du projet. »

« La ferme machine à la con! »

« Intelligence -1. »

« Ah ah j'ai compris. »

« Intelligence +1. »

« J'ai pas le temps merde! »

« Accélération du processus. 2 heures seulement d'attente. »

« Putain! »

« Politesse -1. »

« Quoi? C'est bizarre un projet avec l'option politesse... »

« Intelligence +1. »

Un bruit horrible commença à sortir de la machine. Le liquide bleu bouillonnait de plus belle et de la vapeur se diffusait dans la salle. Énervé, Gin frappa un grand coup sur le clavier.

« Tu vas t'arrêter MAINTENANT! »

« Accélération du processus! Plus que 1h d'attente. »

« Mais... »

« Accélération immédiate du processus! Plus que 20 minutes d'attente. »

« Quoi? »

« Accélération du processus! Plus que 10 minutes d'attente! Veuillez donner un nom au projet. »

« Ah...Ya...Mais... »S'excita Gin, donnant des coups dans le vide histoire de ne pas causer d'autre catastrophe.

« Le nom du projet est Ayame. Plus que 5 minutes d'attente. »

La vapeur jaillit du tube centrale, qui commençait à s'ouvrir. Une feuille sortie de la machine. En titre sur le bout de papier se trouvait écrit « Compte rendu du projet Ayame »: « Intelligence: 7/10, Politesse: 5/10, Force: 9/10, Endurance: 8/10. »

Le tube s'ouvrit entièrement laissant Gin voir un jeune homme d'environs 20 ans complètement nu. Il avait la tête d'Aizen mais posséder les yeux bleue turquoise de Gin. Il fit quelques pas et s'évanouit.

« Putain, non! Faut que je le réveille! »

Il s'approcha du corps et commença à le secouer.

« Ah ah! Réveille toi! Rah si je trouve Szayel, je le tue! »

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Il s'adressa à l'évanoui.

« Faut qu'on se cache! »

Il se planqua avec le jeune homme dans un placard ou Szayel mettait des habits au cas où il se tachait en faisant une expérience.

« _Ce type est vraiment dingue_ »pensa Ichimaru en prenant une tenue d' Espada. Il décida d'habiller le "projet Ayame".

« Ça doit être son nom...Eh! Mais du coup, c'est mon fils à moi et à Aizen! »

Il lui mit les habits puis referma la porte du placard au moment où la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit. Szayel entrait histoire de vérifier si tout allait bien.

Il s'approcha de son chef d'œuvre technologique et l'examina.

« Tiens? Aurais-je oublié de l'éteindre? »

L'homme aux cheveux roses appuya sur le bouton « OFF ».

« Mot de passe? »

« Je suis le plus beau. »

« Mot de passe accepté. »

Szayel partit après avoir éteint la machine.

Gin attendit que Szayel sorte pour pousser un juron.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter! Je vais le tuer! Je vais l'étriper! Le cramer! »

Il regarda Ayame, puis soupira.

« Les autres vont se poser des questions si je disparai trop longtemps... »

Il sortit du placard et referma la porte derrière lui, abandonnant Ayame.

Deux heures plus tard.

Ayame ouvrit ses yeux turquoises. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé mais il était habillé c'était déjà ça. L'homme aux cheveux mauves n'était plus là. C'était peut-être juste une hallucination, mais dans ce cas qui l'avait transporté jusque dans cet endroit rempli de vêtements semblables à celui qu'il portait?

Son ventre grogna. Visiblement, il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions dont il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il repensa tout de même à cet homme étrange. Soudain une lueur changea dans l'œil d'Ayame. Il se rappelait! Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il savait qu' Ichimaru Gin était son père!

Son ventre se remit à grogner, bien plus fort qu'avant. Il sortit du placard et renifla. Il sentit une drôle d'odeur. Une odeur qu'il connaissait. Une odeur de nourriture. Il fonça en direction de l'odeur et arriva rapidement dans la cuisine. Il se retrouva face à 10 bols de riz avec de la sauce et de la viande. Il en prit un et le mangea rapidement. Puis il en prit un deuxième, un troisième, lorsque le quatrième bol fut vidé il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se retourna au moment ou quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. C'était un homme aux cheveux bleus en pics. Ses yeux étaient bleus eux aussi et il avait une marque sous chaque œil de la même couleur. Il portait des habits d'Espada.

Nouveau flash pour Ayame.

« _Grimmjow! Je me souviens de ce type. Il est un peu taré sur les bords... Il vaudrait mieux qu'il croit que je suis un Fraccion de papa_ »

« Qui t'es? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

Le fils de Gin cacha la pile de bols vides derrière lui.

« Je me nomme Ayame. Je suis l'unique fraccion de Gin. »

« Oh...Je euh...Eh! C'est toi qui a mangé tout ça? »

« Euh... »

« _Je vais aller piquer un bol de riz dans la cuisine pour le donner a Ayame. Le pauvre doit avoir faim...Du moins si il est réveillé _», pensa Gin.

Il approcha de l'entrée de la cuisine et entendit des bruits. Pas des sons de bagarre, mais comme si on réprimandait quelqu'un. Doucement, il ouvrit la porte. Il fut plutôt surpris de voir Ayame entrain de se faire engueuler par Grimmjow.

« Tu te rends pas compte putain? C'est fait pour les Espadas les bols de riz! Les simples fraccions comme toi ont de la soupe, c'est tout. »

La main de Gin se posa sur l'épaule de Grimmjow.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais lui faire? »

Le numéro 6 enleva la main de Gin de son épaule et lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Tu tombes bien Gin! J'essayais d'expliquer à ton fraccion qu'il fallait pas manger la bouffe des autres! »

« Quoi? Tout ce bruit pour de la nourriture? »

« Mais tu te rends pas compte? J'avais faim MOI! »

Ichimaru Gin fronça les sourcils.

* * *

Szayel retourna dans son laboratoire se rongeant un ongle. Il avait dû faire une erreur. En fait, il en avait fait une! Il se rappela qu'il avait oublier de fermer la porte à clef! Il s'approcha de la machine et l'alluma, puis il appuya sur un bouton vert. Un historique apparut sur l'écran. Il était écrit « Dernière utilisation: Il y a 3 heures et 30 minutes. Projet Ayame terminé. ».

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de projet Ayame! Quelqu'un avait touché sa machine. Il cliqua sur le mot « Ayame » et une photo d'Aizen et une autre de Gin apparurent.

« Qui serait assez bête pour mélanger ces deux ADN? Il faut que je trouve le crétin qui a fait ça! »

Et il sortit du labo.

* * *

« Faut vraiment être dingue pour engager un fraccion aussi débile! »s'exclama l'Espada au cheveux bleus.

« Ah », soupira Gin, « Alors mon fraccion est débile? »

« Ouais! Et venant de toi ça m'étonne pas! »

Grimmjow ricana tellement fort que son masque s'ouvrit.

« Ah oui? », s'énerva Gin, « _Eh bien, quand t'auras un gosse, tu riras moins! Et tu va bientôt en avoir un, crois moi! _»ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Et sur ce il partit vers le laboratoire du numéro 8.

Grimmjow soupira. Il regarda le fils d'Ichimaru. « Casse-toi... »

Ayame ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois. Il commença a errer lorsqu'il arriva à une intersection ou se trouvaient 5 escaliers. Il en prit un au hasard.

* * *

Szayel courait, interrogeant quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. D'après Yami, il n'y aurait que Nnoitora pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, mais Szayel en doutait. Soudain, il entra en collision avec Gin.

* * *

Ayame arriva au dernier étage de Las Noches. Il regarda le plafond peint de sorte qu'on croyait que c'était le ciel. Il vit un étrange bâtiment en forme de cylindre situé au bout d'un pont. Il franchit le pont et entra à l'intérieur. Au milieu de la pièce, une personne était assise sur un coussin. Ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux bruns au reflet violet. Il releva la tête.

« C'est vous Aizen-sama? »

Il est vrai que l'endroit été sombre, et que la ressemblance entre Aizen et Ayame était plutôt troublante. Il est donc normal que l'Espada se trompa. Double flash pour Ayame qui se rappela d'Aizen, son deuxième père, et du numéro 9.

« _Il faudrait que je parle de ces visions à Ichimaru... _»

Ayame réfléchit. Profiter du statut de son père n'était sûrement pas quelque chose de mal.

« Euh...Oui, c'est moi. J'ai soif...prépare moi du thé! »

Heureusement, les voix d'Aizen et de son fils se ressemblaient à merveille.

« Je vais vous en apporté Aizen-sama »

Il se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme mais là il s'aperçut que les yeux d'Ayame étaient turquoises.

« Eh, mais...Aizen-sama n'a jamais eu les yeux turquoises! »

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis Ayame s'en alla en courant.

* * *

Szayel et Gin étaient dans le laboratoire du scientifique. L'homme aux cheveux roses se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Récapitulons...Tu t'es introduit ici, tu as créé un enfant... »

« Un adulte. », corrigea Ichimaru.

« Oui, oui. Et maintenant une presque copie d'Aizen se balade dans Las Noches? »

Gin marmonna un petit « oui ».

« Donc tu veux mon aide pour retrouver le projet « Ayame » pour tout expliquer à Aizen et en plus tu veux que je te laisse en créer d'autres pour faire une nouvelle armée. »

Szayel regarda Gin qui souriait encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait l'air de se moquer de lui.

« Tu n'auras pas mon aide! Tu crois que je vais avaler cette histoire d'armée? »

« Oooh... »

Szayel n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la pointe du Zanpakuto d'Ichimaru ce trouvait contre son front.

« Aurais-je mal compris ce que tu as dit? »

« …C'est d'accord. »

« Très bien! On va d'abord aller chercher Ayame. »

L'Espada et l'ami d'Aizen partirent donc à sa recherche.

* * *

Ayame courrait dans le palais.

« _Il faut que je sois plus discret! _»

Il rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. Il releva les yeux et vit quelqu'un de grand et plutôt mince. Cet homme avait une mèche de cheveux devant le visage tout comme Ayame. De plus ils avaient tout les deux la même couleur de cheveux. Ayame comprit qu'il venait de rentrer en collision avec Aizen, son père.

« Mais...Qui es-tu? », demanda l'homme aux yeux noisette.


	2. Aizen et les enfants

**Bonjour tout le monde! Merci à tous ceux qui m'on laisser une review ça ma vraiment fait plaisir!^^**

**Pour ceux qui on demander d'autres enfants j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je précise que je n'ai pas de beta et m'excuse pour les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser!**

**Disclamer: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent malheusement pas mais je continue d'espèrer lol**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Aizen et les enfants

Ayame se releva et salua Aizen en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Je me nomme Ayame, je suis le nouveau fraccion de Gin-sama.

« Oh! », s'étonna Aizen, « Il ne m'a pourtant rien dit à ton propos. »

« Eh bien... »

« De plus », l'interrompit le Shinigami, « Où se trouve ton masque de Hollow. »

« Mon masque? », s'étonna le jeune homme, « Eh bien, en fait... »

* * *

Szayel et Gin ont fouillé plusieurs pièces du palais avant d'arriver près de la salle du trône devant laquelle ils virent Aizen et Ayame en pleine discutions.

« Pas la peine de me mentir », s'exclama l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division, « Tu n'as même pas de trou de Hollow. »

« Eh bien », bredouilla Ayame, « Il y a une explication à tout ça et... »

« AIZEN-SAMA! »

L'intéressé ce retourna et vit Szayel Apporo Grantz suivi de près par Ichimaru Gin . Ils arrivèrent face à Aizen et Szayel prit la parole.

« Ce jeune homme est une expérience, Aizen-sama. »

« Une quoi? », s'étonna le Shinigami.

« J'ai utilisé une machine qui permet de mélanger des ADN. J'ai pris le vôtre et le mien. », expliqua Gin.

« En fait, les éprouvettes contenaient aussi du reitsu sinon les enfants n'auraient pas de pouvoir. », corrigea Szayel.

Aizen regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Gin...Cela veut dire que nous avons un fils? »

« Euh », marmonna l'homme aux cheveux mauve, « En gros...oui. »

« Il a toutes vos capacités », ajouta le scientifique, « S'il ferait un combat contre Ichimaru-san il gagnerait. »

Aizen réfléchit un moment puis claqua des doigts.

« Je sais! Szayel peut-on en créer d'autres? »

« Bien sûre, Aizen-sama. »

« Alors laisse Gin en créer 2 par Espada. Je vais créer une armée plus puissante que l'Espada! Les...Nino Espada! »

« Mais...Aizen-sama... », bafouilla l'Espada aux cheveux rose.

« Silence », ordonna Aizen en fixant du regard le numéro 8 et lâchant une quantité impressionnante de reitsu. Elle était tellement puissante que Szayel recula.

« Allez-y. Emmener... », il s'interrompit tournant la tête vers Ayame, « Cette...personne avec vous. »

Ils s'en allèrent donc avec Ayame sous le regard d'Aizen.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent face à l'énorme machine.

« C'est vous qui avez créer cette machine? », questionna le jeune homme.

« Eh oui! » répondit Szayel.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi quand je vois quelqu'un ou si j'entends son nom je le reconnais alors que c'est la première fois que je le vois? »

« Eh bien, c'est normal. Vous avez été créer pour sauver l'Espada. Je veux dire par là qui si un Espada, Aizen-sama, Gin ou Tousen seraient en danger, vous auriez joué un rôle de garde du corps. Il est donc indispensable que vous ayez une « banque » d'informations. Mais la machine n'étant pas encore au point, il faut une sorte de déclencheur pour que vous accédiez à ces donnés. Et ce déclencheur c'est le nom ou le visage d'une personne. »

Pendant ce temps, Gin fouillait dans le frigo.

« _Il faut faire un mélange marrant... »_, pensa-t-il, « _Ah!Cette mission est géniale! _»

Il prit l'éprouvette de Stark et celle d'Ulquiorra puis Szayel lui expliqua les boutons, ainsi, Gin appris plusieurs points importants, par exemple, il pouvait choisir le sexe de l'enfant et la tranche d'âge mais c'était tout de même aléatoire. En mode appliqué l'enfant aurait entre 3 et 8 ans, en mode normal entre 8 et 15 ans et supérieur en mode expresse. Gin mit la machine en marche puis appuya sur le bouton expresse et sur un autre de couleur verte.

« Nom du projet? », demanda la voix informatisée de la machine.

« Al. », répondit Gin en souriant.

« Nom validé. »

Puis l'homme appuya sur un carré rose.

« Sexe du projet? »

« Masculin. »

« Validé. »

En physique dominant il choisit Stark puis en caractère il prit Ulquiorra.

Il sélectionna ensuite les statistiques. Szayel intervint en lui montrant le bouton rouge.

« Il ne faut l'utiliser que si tu veux un projet d'urgence, par exemple si ils meurent tous et qu'on ce fait assiéger, tu pourras en créer plus rapidement. Je te montre exceptionnellement. »

Il pressa le bouton. La voix informatisée de l'ordinateur retentit à nouveaux.

« Accélération surpuissante du processus. Plus que 30 minutes. »

« Normalement, il devrait avoir plus de 16 ans. », expliqua le scientifique, « L'accélération n'a qu'un inconvénient, le projet s'évanouit pendant une durée qui peut aller d'une à cinq heures. »

En effet, trente minutes plus tard, lorsque le tube s'ouvrit, l'adolescent qui en sortit s'évanouit. Sa peau était légèrement plus clair que celle que Stark et ses cheveux était exactement de la même couleur que celui-ci. Il avait les yeux clos dû à son évanouissement, Szayel et Ichimaru n'avait donc pas pu voir leur couleur.

Pendant qu'il était endormi Gin l'habilla d'une des tenues de Szayel puis Ayame l'aida à le transporter jusque sur le lit dans la chambre de l'Espada numéro 8. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au laboratoire, le scientifique prit un bout de papier qui sortait de la machine.

Il lut à voix haute:

« Force: 8/10, Intelligence: 9,5/10, Endurance: 7/10 et Politesse: 6/10. Eh bien! », s'exclama-t-il, « En voilà un excellent projet! »

« Je vais en faire un autre! », s'empressa Gin.

L'ex capitaine de la troisième division prit l'éprouvette de Grimmjow et laissa celle d'Ulquiorra dans le premier petit tube. Après avoir rangé celle de Stark, il mit le processus en route à nouveau. Il appuya sur le carré rose et sélectionna le sexe féminin.

« veuillez choisir le mode de création entre exp... »

Gin coupa l'explication de la machine en appuyant directement sur le bouton expresse.

« Mode Expresse activé. »

Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton vert.

« Nom du projet? »

« Akane. »

« Nom du projet validé. »

Le Shinigami choisit ensuite les caractéristiques de l'enfant et prit Ulquiorra en dominant physique et Grimmjow en caractère. Au bout de quelques minutes le liquide bleue qui remplissait le tube central bouillonna. Une heure après de la vapeur commença à se diffusé dans la pièce. Ils patientèrent quelques instants en imaginant les mélanges d'ADN possible.

« Oh, après il faudrait que j'essaie de mélanger celle de Somarie et de Yammi! », s'amusa Gin.

Au bout de quelques heures, le tube commença à s'ouvrir. Szayel marcha vers l'armoire et prit un costume d'Espada.

« Il va falloir qu'elle mette des habits d'homme. »

Le tube s'ouvrit complètement. Szayel lança les vêtements à la fille. Szayel et Gin ne pouvaient pas voir si elle ressemblait vraiment à Ulquiorra à cause de la vapeur.

« Il y plus de vapeur que d'habitude non? », remarqua l'ex capitaine de la troisième division.

« C'est normal », répondit l'Espada, « Lorsque le projet est une femme il y a plus de vapeur comme ça on ne la voit pas nue le temps qu'elle s'habille. »

« Oh bien pensé. »

En effet, lorsque la vapeur se dissipa Akane était entièrement habillé. Ses cheveux noirs descendaient en pique, comme ceux d'Ulquiorra mais elle avait les yeux bleue du numéro 6.

Elle eut un flash en voyant Szayel et Gin.

« Eh, mais j'vous connais! », s'exclama-t-elle, « Et c'était quoi ce flash? »

« Euh...Je vous expliquerez ça quand vous serrez tous créer. », tenta le scientifique.

« Comment ça, tous créer? », s'énerva la jeune fille.

Un bout de papier sortit de la machine. L'Espada allait le prendre lorsqu'il fut devancé par l'adolescente. Elle lut la totalité du compte rendu:

« Projet Akane. Temps: 3h 02min 31sec. ADN : Ulquiorra (Physique dominant) et Grimmjow (Caractère dominant). Caractéristique: Intelligence: 7/10, Force: 9/10, Endurance: 9/10, Politesse: 4/10. »

Elle balança le papier.

« C'quoi ce bordel? », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Eh bien... », tenta Gin, « On viens de te créer avec cette machine et... »

« J'veux une preuve. », l'interrompit-elle.

Le Shinigami sourit et rangea les deux éprouvettes puis il prit le récipient qui contenait l'ADN de Yammi et celui de Somarie. Il les mit dans les tubes et ralluma la machine. En sexe il resélectionna féminin puis il choisit en physique dominant Yammi et Somarie en caractère.

« On va avoir droit à un gosse philosophe », fit remarqué Ichimaru.

Il appuya sur le bouton vert.

« Nom du projet? », questionna l'ordinateur.

« Dalie. »

« Nom validé. »

« Tu leur donne vraiment des noms nase. », grimaça le scientifique.

« La ferme! », se vexa l'ex capitaine.

« J'aime bien mon nom, moi », dit Ayame.

« ça nous intérresse pas. », s'exclama la jeune fille.

Au bout de deux heures insupportables, la jeune fille sortit et s'habilla immédiatement. Elle était noire et plutôt mince. Son visage était celui de Yammi mais en moins large. Ses yeux étaient aussi ceux du numéro 10.

« Eh beh, on peut vraiment créer des gens comme ça! », constata Akane.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard. De nombreux enfants avaient était créer; Ils s'entendaient rarement, mais malgrès ça quelques amitiés c'était créer. Ils étaient tous réunis: Aizen, Gin, Tousen et tout les enfants ainsi que l'Espada 8. Aizen n'avait pas encore annoncé aux Espadas la création des Nino Espada et ils devaient occuper un endroit auparavant désert de Las Noches qu'Aizen avait fait aménagé secrètement pour eux. Gin était charger de leurs donner de quoi manger.

Ils étaient donc tous réuni dans le laboratoire de Szayel face au tube central qui s'ouvrit dévoilant un petit garçon de 4 ans. Il avait la couleur de cheveux de Gin. Idem pour les yeux. Il fit quelque pas. On lui donna un costume d'Espada miniature.

* * *

L'enfant sortit donc du tube. On lui tendit les habilles qu'il enfila difficilement mais Gin l'aida. Il eut un flash en voyant Gin.

« Gin! Gin! », s'écria-t-il.

Puis il regarda les enfants. Il vit Ayame, Akane, Al et Dalie, mais bien sur il ne les connaissait pas.

« Ah! », s'exclama Gin, « Il faut que je te les présentes! »

Il montra les 4 premiers enfants qui ont été créer.

« Voilà Ayame, ton frère, Akane, Al et Dalie. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers un petit garçon de 6 ans qui été littéralement collé à Akane qui ralée pour qu'il la lâche.

« Lui », continua Gin, « C'est Fang, il est un peu grognon mais très gentil. »

Fang avait les cheveux qui partaient dans tout les sens. Ils étaient bleue et ses yeux noir comme ceux de Stark car il était né d'un mélange d'ADN du primera Espada et de Grimmjow.

Puis, Ichimaru pointa du doigt une jeune fille de 11 ans. Elle était né d'une plaisanterie de Gin qui voulait voir à quoi ressemblerait un enfant entre Barragan et Somarie. Ses cheveux hirsute était noir comme la peau de Dalie. Elle avait un air légèrement effrayant avec ses yeux jaune que faisait ressortir sa peau tannée.

Ensuite le Shinigami présenta une petite fille de 5 ans, ses cheveux blond lui tombait sur les pieds et était tellement clair qu'il semblait blanc, ses grand yeux éveillé étant d'un vert profond. C'était le résultat d'un mélange entre Barragan et Hallibel et elle se nommée Leia.

Vint le tour d'un enfant de 12 ans. Il été plutôt petit et rond. Ses cheveux très court été blond. Il avait un coockie à moitié entamé dans la main. C'était le fils de Yammi et d'Hallibel. Il s'appelait Rait.

Et il fini avec deux filles, une de 16 ans au long cheveux noirs. Elle était très grande et un sourire mauvais éclairais son visage. Ses yeux étaient semblable à ceux de Szayel et elle se nommée Edy.

L'autre se trouvait entre elle et Akane, elle était petite et ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine avec sa peau pale. Elle se nommée Sakura car ses cheveux étaient rose comme ceux de Szayel et ses yeux noir comme de l'encre. Elles étaient toutes les deux un mélange entre le numéro 8 et Nnoitora.

Gin porta le petit qu'il venait de créer et montra Aizen.

« Et lui et moi on est tes parents. », expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Bon », interrompit l'homme au cheveux brun ennuyé, « Il va falloir réunir tout les Espada. »

« Bah pour quoi faire? », demanda Ayame.

« La plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas autonome. », rétorqua son père, « Il va falloir faire une réunion pour établir qui vous gardera. »

Les enfants poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson.

Aizen s'approcha de Gin.

« Au fait, comment l'as tu appelé? »

« Shinichi. C'est mignon, nan? », répondit l'ex capitaine en regardant l'enfant d'un air fier.

Aizen acquiesça puis il s'en alla en ordonnant au autre de le suivre.

« Oui Aizen-sama! », s'exclamèrent-ils tous sauf Akane qui s'écria, « Ouais Sosuke! ».

Aizen se retourna et la foudroya du regard.

« Comment m'as-tu appeler? », questionna-t-il.

« Bah », hésita-t-elle, « Sosuke c'est ton prénom, nan? »

Tousen qui se tenait près d'elle murmura quelque chose à propos de suicide.

« ...C'était une plaisanterie, Aizen-sama! », s'empressa de rectifier la fille des numéros 4 et 6.

Lui jetant un dernier regard d'avertissement, il se tourna vers Gin.

« Oh, distribue-leurs les médaillons! »

Le Shinigami aux cheveux mauve partit et revint avec une petite boite en boit. Il l'ouvrit et en sorti une poignée de médaillons argenté. Il en donna un à chacun. Akane regarda le signe sur son médaillon et sur ceux de Sakura et d'Edy.

« Pourquoi sur le mien il y a un 4 et un 6 qui se confonde alors que sur les leurs c'est un 5 et un 8? »

« Bah, ce sont les numéros de vos parents », expliqua Gin, « Donc logiquement le numéro d'Edy est le 5-8. »

« On auras un vrai numéro plus tard? », questionna Dalie.

« Peut-être. », réfléchit-il, « Mais pas pour l'instant. »

Aizen, Gin, Tousen et les enfants partirent du laboratoire. Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les couloirs du palais. Le groupe arriva finalement face à une énorme porte.

« C'est ici qu'on lieu les réunions les plus importantes », expliqua le maitre des lieux.

« Pourquoi spécialement ici? », demanda la fille de Barragan et Somarie, en levant la main.

« Eh bien », répliqua-t-il d'un air sérieux, « ça me paraît évident...de toutes les pièces c'est celle où il y a le meilleur nécessaire à thé! »

« _Ce type est dingue... _», pensa la fille d'Ulquiorra et de Grimmjow.

L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division fouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit une clef de taille moyenne. Il la mit dans la serrure et la tourna trois fois puis ouvrit la porte. La salle de réunion était plus longue que large et l'on pouvait y voir une grande table entourée de 13 chaises faites de bois. La pièce était peu éclairé mais distinguais tout de même où l'on mettait les pieds.

« J'ai déjà une idée d'entrée », déclara Aizen en se tournant vers ses interlocuteurs.

« Comment ça une idée d'entrée? », demanda Rait, le fils de Yammi et d'Hallibel.

« Il vous faut une entrée théâtrale voyons! », s'écria Gin en souriant.

Aizen pointa du doigt une porte située au fond de la salle.

« C'est ici que je fais le thé », précisa-t-il, « Vous attendrez là. J'expliquerai à tout le monde que Szayel a créer une machine qui mélange les ADN puis je vous dirais d'entrer et vous présenterais. Ensuite il faudra voir qui vous gardera. C'est compris? »

Les enfants acquiescèrent puis ils suivirent Aizen qui ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce et y pénétrèrent. A l'intérieur de celle-ci ce trouvait une magnifique armoire de style ancien et qui semblait faite d'ivoire car elle était aussi blanche que les murs qui l'entourais et le carrelage du sol. Il y avait aussi une toute petite table et de quoi faire chauffer de l'eau.

« Où c'que vous trouvez d'l'eau? », demanda Akane en fronçant les sourcils.

Il dégaina son Zanpakuto et le fit miroiter devant la jeune fille.

« Il est de type eau alors je l'utilise pour concentrer les particules qui sont dans l'atmosphère. », expliqua-t-il sérieusement et semblant fier de lui.

« _Tout ça pour de l'eau chaude? _», se dit la fille des Espadas numéros 4 et 6, abasourdit.

« Bon », continua le Shinigami, « Vous restez là. Vous pouvez discuter mais soyez discret. »

Aizen partit refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le maitre de Las Noches s'assit sur son siège suivit par Gin.

« Tousen! Va chercher les Espadas », ordonna-t-il, « Dit leur que s'ils ne viennent pas c'est moi qui irez les chercher », ajouta-t-il en pensant particulièrement à un jeune homme aux cheveux bleue.

« Bien Aizen-sama. », s'inclina l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième division puis il partit.

* * *

« Ce type, Aizen, il est bizarre », fit remarquer Akane.

« C'est clair...Toute une pièce rien que pour du thé, faut être taré! », renchérit Edy.

« Nan...J'parle pas d'ça.. », marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, « C'est lui qui à insisté sur notre création... »

« Et alors? », l'interrompit Sakura.

« Ils veut de nous des soldats! », s'exclama l'adolescente s'énervant, « Ils veut qu'on devienne des machines à tuer! »

Ayame, surpris par l'aura de colère se dégageant de la jeune fille, s'avança d'un pas vers elle « Pas du tout! Tu te trompe! », s'offusqua-t-il voulant protéger son père.

« Ton père est un psychopathe! », s'énerva celle-ci ne supportant pas l'intervention du jeune homme.

Ayame, en colère, fit quelques pas de plus vers Akane s'écriant « La ferme, Jaggerjack! J'ai rencontrer ton père...Y a vraiment pas de quoi être fière...C'est un taré, dangereux et aussi débile que toi... ». Le fils d'Aizen et de Gin s'interrompit voyant le visage de sa vis à vis tourner cramoisis du à sa fureur.

La jeune fille le foudroya du regard et s'élança vers lui hurlant, « REPETE C'QUE T'AS DIT! »

* * *

Les Espadas c'étaient déjà réuni depuis longtemps et Szayel arrivait à la fin de son explication à propos de la machine.

« En somme, nous pouvons créer la... », commença à conclure Aizen avant d'être interrompu par Nnoitora, « Euh...Excusez-moi Aizen-sama... », ce qui lui valu un regard peu amène de la part du chef des Espadas.

« Que ce passe-t-il? », s'enquit celui-ci agacé par l'intervention du numéro 5.

« Il me semble avoir entendu du bruit provenir de cette pièce. », expliqua l'homme au cheveux noir pointant du doigt la porte au fond de la salle.

« On dirait deux personnes qui se disputent... », fit remarqué Ulquiorra tournant la tête vers la direction indiqué plus tôt.

« Il n'y a rien dans cette pièce. », affirma Aizen se redressant sur son siège.

« Pourtant moi aussi j'entends du bruit. », renchérit l'Espada numéro 2 suspicieux.

* * *

« LA FERME! », hurla Edy pour faire taire Ayame et Akane.

Le bruit ne plus décidément pas à Sakura dont les yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Sa sœur se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras tentant de la calmer mais la fillette pleura de plus belle.

« Ah bravo Ayame! », s'exclama Akane ne supportant pas les pleurs de l'enfant.

« C'est de ta faute, idiote! », se vexa le jeune homme.

« De toute façon c'est normal. T'est le premier à avoir été créer, t'est forcément raté! », s'emporta la fille du numéro 6.

Ayame se jeta sur la fille lui hurlant des promesses de mort. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac puis se releva et l'envoya valser contre la porte qui céda sous la force du coup.

* * *

Aizen venait juste de calmer les Espadas quand la porte céda et qu'Ayame suivit d'Akane atterrir sur la table tandis que les autres enfants se précipitaient pour les encouragés dans leur bataille.

* * *

**Voilà! **

**Le prochain chapitre devrait être prêt dans une semaine environs.**

**J'attends de lire ce que vous en penser avec impatience^^**


End file.
